GoGang: Gone Fishin'
is an episode of GoGang. Plot TGB1 wins 4 tickets to Scotland but decides to take the gang on a fishing trip, but things go awry quicker than expected. Cast *Josh Peck as TGB1 *Andrew Rannells as Insecurity and himself *Jenell Slack-Wilson as Sophie *Steve Blum as Lemon Transcript see the exterior of Andrew's apartment French Narrator: Andrew Rannells Presents... zoom inside of the apartment, and we see a shitty JPEG animation of Andrew Andrew: Ahoy! picture frame of Jacob barks It's a GoGang special! turns the TV on, and a shitty 3D Model of TGB1 spins around on it card and opening credits Gang is sitting in the meeting room Insecurity: Ok TGB1, what's this meeting about? TGB1: I have a special announcement to make. Lemon: I swear if it's a something stu- TGB1: We're going to Scotland! Gang: YAY! TGB1: TO FISH! Gang: Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! TGB1: I won 4 tickets to Scotland, how convenient! and I really think we've been drifting apart lately, so I figured we could bond over fishing. Sophie: Hmmmmm, maybe this will be fun. Insecurity: Of course Scotland will be fun. Remember when we took the old GoGang members there? (Cut to a flashback of Insecurity giving Igor, Pingy, Mametchi, Preston and PB&J one-way tickets to an isolated highland in Scotland, but it turns out the tickets are actually for one of the planes heading for the Twin Towers. He forces all of them into the United Airlines Flight 175 and then he quickly runs away) (Flashback ends) Lemon: Everyone here is a magnet for trouble, no matter what we do, something stupid happens, but I've got nothing better to do. Sophie: Wait a minute, how did you win these tickets? TGB1: Radio contest, basically I- Flashback Radio: Ok, call 1-420-69-73 calls the number on his phone Radio: CONGRATS, YOU'VE WON FOUR TICKETS TO SCOTLAND! of flashback Insecurity: Actually, fishing doesn't sound half bad. TGB1: Alright, let's go! gang exits the HQ and boards a plane, which takes off and eventually crash-lands in Scotland gang crawls out of the plane somehow still alive, and makes their way toward a frozen pond TGB1: Alright, lemme show you how it's done. cuts a hole in the ice and dives in. Before long, he exits the water with tons of fish Sophie: Wow! Can I try that, TGB1? TGB1 got an idea. An awful idea. TGB1 had a wonderful, awful idea. TGB1: Sorry Sophie, I've caught all the fish in the part of the pond, but I can take you somewhere else. leads Sophie to a shallow part of the pond (In the winter, fish NEVER go to the shallow areas of a pond) TGB1: So, you're gonna open up your head, pull out your brain, and dip it in the water. When fish nibble on it, you'll pull your brain out! does so and she waits for several days TGB1: (sneaks up behind Sophie) NOW SOPHIE! begins tugging on her brain, but the pond has refrozen, and her brain stem eventually snaps (TGB1 laughs hysterically and runs off with Sophie in hot pursuit) ends Category:GoGang Category:GoGang productions